


Day Seven: MarcoAce - Snowman

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace being a brat, Fluff, M/M, but Marco loves him, do you wanna build a snowman, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Ace couldn't sleep and that snow looks so inviting.or Ace wants to play in the snow and is gonna bug Marco till he comes toojust a little fluff





	Day Seven: MarcoAce - Snowman

Day 7: MarcoAce - Prompt: Snowman

It was barely even light out when Ace hard barged into his and Marco’s shared room, fully dressed saved for his coat and boots. He’d been up early, another bout of insomnia that wasn’t uncommon for him, when he’d seen the fresh snow coming down onto there are covered yard. It must have snowed all night by the look of it and Ace couldn’t be more excited for the first snow of the season. He’d gotten the coffee pot going before getting himself ready to go out.

“Marco! Come on it’s time to get up, I wanna play,” he said as he flopped down onto his boyfriend much like the little girl from the movie they’d watched the night before; Frozen.

“No,” was the older man’s muffled reply, already regretting giving in and letting Ace watch that movie. Sometimes he swore his lover was more like a kid than the adult he was suppose to be. “Go back to bed you nut.”

“I can’t, the sky’s awake so I’m awake,” Ace said, dramatically.

Marco lifted his head to look at the clock. “Jesus fuck, Ace it’s not even six yet go away, yoi!” Marco groaned, burying his head under his top pillow.

“But it’s snowing and I can’t sleep,” the younger man complained. “Let’s build a snowman!”

Ace was too hard to ignore. Sitting up Marco rolled the other onto the floor without mercy. “Fine, make me coffee and we’ll go check out the snow,” he gave in.

“Really?” Ace asked with a hopeful smile on his face as he righted himself and looked up at his lover.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Marco leaned in and captured his lover’s lips in a loving kiss. He just couldn’t tell him no it seemed.

“Yes really, yoi. Now go before I change my mind,” he told the freckled boy who nodded excitedly and rushed off to get that cup of coffee ready.

Marco just shook his head as he watched him go before getting out of bed to get ready to go out. Well at least with Ace life was now full of surprises. As he walked past the door to get his clothes out of the dresser he could hear his lover singing an off tune version of ’Do you wanna build a snowman’ and Marco couldn’t help but grin. He got less sleep for sure but he wouldn’t trade his time with Ace for anything and if they spend the rest of the day playing in the snow till they could no longer feel their fingers and toes well Marco wouldn’t give that up either. 


End file.
